


【紫氷】時光機

by linoxxx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黒子のバスケ
Genre: M/M, 紫冰 - Freeform, 紫氷, 陽泉Ｗエース
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26142928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoxxx/pseuds/linoxxx
Summary: ※ 紫氷架空、人設來自P站某繪師樣キセキ刑事設定（id=28809611）※ 一方死亡、重度OOC、BUG無數※ 自我滿足用_(:—)∠)
Relationships: Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi
Kudos: 1





	【紫氷】時光機

——時光機——

2012年2月4日晨9時16分。

警視庁刑事部鑑識課検視官室。当番：紫原敦。

照例把10種以上口味的美味棒排排鋪開在桌面上，高個子的検視官捏著下巴依然苦惱著今天要選擇哪幾種裝進口袋備用。  
黒糖味、サラミ味、チーズ味………………光從口味上來說已經無法取捨，只好用抽籤的方法按照腦海中第一浮現出的顏色來淘汰。  
黃色、綠色、赤色、青色、黑色各取了2本，轉瞬間容量有限的衣兜就已被塞滿。

紫原曾不止一次的抱怨過白衣上爲什麽不多開幾個口袋，好讓他能把全部的零食都放進去。  
因為他要靠著這些東西捱過去到案發現場的漫漫路途，捱過小雅子無趣的手術過程，捱過一課似乎永遠也無法結束的搜查進度會議。  
而每當他這麼說的時候，冰室辰也總是一語不發的低下頭暗暗輕笑，然後拿過他捨不得丟下的pocky裝進自己的袋中。

可現在怎麼辦呢？剩下的還有這麼多，就算加上室ちん的也不夠用。  
紫原敦有些犯難的抓抓頭髮。  
角落里速熱壺的小孔噴出柱狀蒸汽，他回身切掉電源，剛好到時間沖一杯香醇的早餐奶。

加滿一勺糖，再加一勺糖，直到微醺的熱氣中騰出絲絲焦香。  
糖分能讓人產生滿足感，抵抗飢餓和疲勞，定期攝入，掃走抑鬱，升製幸福幻象。  
紫原敦亦是甘党份子。  
廣義上來講，他喜歡一切零食，任何口味都樂意嘗試，體內各種元素滿載，不輕易抑鬱，心理平衡又健康。  
並且他的幸福每日必至，雖然偶爾會姍姍來遲——

也許是順道去了科捜研幫他拿報告，搞不好又被新來的藥劑師小姐纏住脫不了身。  
紫原敦稍微想像了一下那人明明很為難卻強裝紳士勉強應付的樣子，忍不住笑出聲來。

私底下被票選為鑑識課美顔擔當的冰室，其受歡迎程度恐怕還超乎本尊想像——不止在刑事部，警視庁各級均有涉獵，收到的情書甚至能以稱重計量。  
當然，紫原敦才不會承認自己也是他眾多傾慕者的其中之一。  
或許所有人都難免沉溺於那人無懈可擊的美麗表相，但是比起冰室辰也微彎眼底那千篇一律的溫柔，他更喜歡的是在日光照不到的地方、那張笑臉背面浮出的所有陰暗和掙扎。

『能拯救室ちん的只有我。同樣，能拯救我的也只有室ちん。』  
還記得他在說這句話時對方微微詫異的表情底下一閃而逝的驚惶，就像掩藏在海平面下巨大的冰川，從深處發出一聲崩裂的脆響。

在紫原敦看來，冰室辰也這個人早已被打上「紫原專屬」的標籤，他站在終點張開雙臂，所欠缺的不過就是一個過程而已。

「滴滴滴——」  
警報器突然發出有些刺耳的蜂鳴。  
また事件だ。  
按掉警報按鈕，緊接著傳真機自發的啟動，靜謐的空間里迴蕩著機器運作的細微嗡嗡聲響。

紫原一手捏著3／4滿的熱牛奶杯口一手扯出傳真紙，歪著身子靠在一體機旁邊眯縫起眼睛。  
千篇一律的臨場要請書，署名、件名、場所、狀況一排排的掃過。  
北上野區……変死者……創口出血死亡……  
遺體身元——氷室辰也。

冰室辰也…………？

「好燙——」  
身體不受控制的狠狠抽搐了一下，杯中的液體蕩出如硫酸一般在虎口處燒灼出一片粉紅。  
紫原敦顧不上疼，乾脆扔掉杯子兩手捏緊要請書湊到眼前，薄薄的一頁紙片上還能聞到尚未完全乾涸的油墨腥香。

氷室、辰也……ひむろ、たつや……

他輕輕重複了一遍白底黑字上那一串再熟悉不過的排列組合，等到待機的大腦重啟完畢、能夠接收整合外部信息并將其與記憶庫裏那張漂亮的臉孔重疊匹配的時候，突如其來的刺痛自心室破茧而出，那瞬間他幾乎要有一種整個身體從胸口啪啦一聲碎裂開來的錯覺。

透明的玻璃欠片撒落在地板上靜靜支離，乳白色液體潑濺的路徑仿若傷痕，再也、再也無法自行癒合。

『啊啦啦、最近的事件真是……這種死體破壞程度…變態嗎？！增加我的工作量嘛簡直……』  
『敦、你啊、又在午餐時間看這種讓人提不起食慾的東西了…』  
『有什麽辦法，我只有在吃東西的時候才會想到要工作嘛。』  
『吶、室ちん今天有帶便當來？』  
『要吃嗎？』  
『要！』  
『可以全都吃掉嗎？(¯﹃¯)』  
『那可不行。不過、可以再給你一個。』  
『啊～～』  
『那麼、作為回禮，敦的零食我收走咯。』  
『唔！室ちん好詐！居然乘人不備……』  
『待會兒還要跟進司法解剖吧？帶著這些東西的話，又會被雅子小姐趕出來的。』  
『……可是、』  
『不想被追著打的話就乖一點吧，じゃ～』  
『吶、室ちん…』  
『嗯？』  
『明天開始也幫我做便當吧。』  
『…………這句話你說過很多次了呢。』  
『那室ちん準備什麽時候才答應我？』

>  
>  
>

「本部鑑識課検視官紫原敦、讓我過去——」  
不遠處負責拉警戒的部員那端突然生出一陣小小的騷動，黃瀨涼太聞聲回望，一個超出常人好多身長的白衣男子正撥開人群朝這邊來。  
「小紫原…………」

「…紫原君？」  
聽到黃瀨的低喃，身為巡查部長的黑子哲也幾乎是條件反射的橫過身體擋在來人面前。

比自己足足多出40公分的巨大身高差帶來難以言喻的壓迫感，黑子亦明白這個人一向與自己相性不佳，然而他還是鎮定的伸直手臂攔住了紫原：  
「請……冷靜一點聽我說…——」

張開的五指無聲無息的罩過來，在距離鼻尖剩下不到2公分的地方陡然停住。  
視線完全被骨節分明的大手阻斷，黑子哲也透過指縫仰視紫原敦線條淩厲的側臉——他完全不看他。可是黑子明白，只要自己再多講一個字，恐怕登時就會被這個人無情捏碎。

抿緊雙唇沉默了數秒，他默默拉過欲言又止的黃瀨退到一邊。  
跟在紫原身後的助理検視拎著工具箱一語不發的趕上來。

捲起袖口，將及肩的長髮攏到頸後扎起，然後取過消毒手套麻利的戴上，所有動作一氣呵成。紫原敦垂著眼，臉上一片寂靜，無風亦無浪。幾乎就跟平常早已習慣的作業流程一般別無二致，冷靜又純熟。

他當然要冷靜。  
全日本一億多人口，叫做冰室辰也的又何止那一個。  
生的幾率跟死的幾率同樣是億分之一。

屍體被保護性的遮蓋住，現場殘留著淩亂的搏鬥痕跡也一一標注，噴濺在鐵絲網上的血液早已乾涸變色。  
人事已盡。  
他告訴自己，這只是他一生要經歷的千百個案發現場當中的一個，並不會有什麽不同。

紫原慢慢走過來蹲下身，捏住白布一角的手指很穩很穩。  
真的，並沒有什麽不同。  
嘩啦一聲，命運在那一刻掀起了它的底牌。

也許應該禮貌的說一聲「早啊」「沒想到室ちん今天會這樣來見我呢」  
又或者笑著推推他「起來啦，這種惡作劇一點也不好玩啊…」  
不然，換成另外一個人……  
看到渾身染血的心愛之人的屍體，會怎麼樣？

會尖叫嗎？  
會發狂嗎？  
會痛哭失聲嗎？

誰能來教教他，到底要怎麼辦才好？

紫原敦拼命想要做出一個適宜的反應，卻連表情跟悲喜也瞬間失去。

伸出手緩緩摩挲那張僵白面龐的眼角，由輕及重慢慢用力。  
……擦不掉……擦不掉…………明明只是污跡而已、怎麼可能都擦不掉……  
明明是億分之一的幾率，明明還有同名同姓的可能，明明就不是他的室ちん——  
怎麼可能。  
怎麼可能呢？  
連淚痣這種小小的特徵都百分之百契合、絲毫不差。

脖頸上掛著的那枚微微泛黃的舊銀戒指，還想著總有一天非要讓他親手摘下來不可。  
就像室ちん遲早會受不了他的軟磨硬泡，會真的給他帶一份便當，會真的走過來握住他一直在等待的雙手……總有一天……總有一天全部都能夠…………他是真的以為，他們還有足夠多的時間，能夠慢慢地走完從信任到交付的短短距離。

紫原敦猛地深吸一口氣，在鉛灰色的天空下用力仰起臉。

血壓上沖導致微微的暈眩，掉到嘴角眉心再一點點融化的是來自幾萬英尺高空、厚重雲層裏細小灰塵顆粒跟過飽和水蒸氣的結晶。  
舊日時光中被深深埋葬的噩夢呼嘯著捲土重來，活到人生的第25個年頭，以為一切已經事過境遷的他又再度、見到了回憶裡漫天的猩紅飛雪。

很多年前的那個時候也是這樣，自己滿身疲憊狼藉跪在堅硬的冰雪之上，觸目所及全是破碎屍塊流淌出的腥臭血液，蜿蜒積聚、紅到發黑。小赤仔站在他身後，輕輕用手捂住了他的雙眼。

這一次，他的身後空無一人。  
再也沒有任何依靠。

「…室ちん……我的眼睛、好痛啊…………快要……什麽都看不見了……怎麼辦…………」

— I Need A Time Machine —

冰冷的解剖室。  
冰冷的無影燈。  
冰冷的手術臺。  
空曠的房間像是一個冷凍庫，刺得他渾身疼。  
紫原捏著手術刀的指尖止不住地發抖。

太冷了，繃緊的手指凝固成一個猙獰的姿勢，小小的不鏽鋼刀柄仿佛吸走了全身的熱量，他分明聽到血管里體液流速減緩、生命一點一點封凍的聲音。

「我來吧…」荒木雅子站在他的對面緩緩抬起雙手。  
叮的一聲脆響，是刀具相互碰撞發出的清音。  
紫原精准的攔下她的解剖刀，在雅子愕然的眼神注視下，他竟然輕輕扯出一抹微笑：  
「不需要。」

啊、沒錯，再也不需要了。  
何も。  
在失去一切可以失去的東西之後，紫原敦從來沒有一刻像現在這樣，覺得自己簡直快要堅不可摧。

手術臺上已然僵化的男性屍體，身長183公分，原體重70公斤，喪失了全身47%的血量，屍表23處銳器刺傷，5處致命，多個軟組織挫傷………………他慢慢咀嚼著初步屍檢報告上機械化的數字，努力讓自己看起來就像它們一樣冷酷無情。

可是腦海中總有個聲音在不停的說：  
這個人是室ちん。  
是你原本很討厭、后來卻漸漸喜歡上，想要一輩子圈在懷裡的冰室辰也。

是你所有還來不及完整擁有就已經全部失去的眷戀。

不再有血液循環流動的軀體，熄滅了生的光澤、灰白如盐碱砂漠的肌膚、死亡十個多小時之後出現大片塊狀屍斑，一切的一切，都在昭示著這個人，再也不會睜開眼對他笑，再也不會伸過手來幫他翻好衣領，再也不會帶著溫寵喚他的姓名。  
命運用了最殘忍的方式將他從他的生命里粗暴剝離。

失去了冰室辰也這把鑰匙，紫原敦從此只能是一扇永遠無法被和平開啟的大門。  
不是任由内裏扭曲膨脹，就只有從外部擊潰拆解。

他是真的很想、很想連髮膚毛孔都變成銅牆鐵壁，好用來抵擋在身體里橫衝直撞、鈍痛難當的悲傷。

伸出左手緩緩按住心臟的位置，右手手腕輕轉調整好角度，抵在屍身上的刀尖順勢一劃，薄薄的鋒刃切開肌表，散發著腐爛氣味的濃稠鮮血頓時泉湧而出，紫原敦的世界頃刻被鋪天蓋地的猩紅所覆沒………………

「砰砰砰！」  
用力拍打車門的聲響如同驚雷將他震醒，紫原愣愣的看著眼前如幕布般陡然撤換掉的時空背景，僵硬的臉上全是大夢初醒的茫然。

「你這傢伙搞什麽！又迷路了不說，還在發什麽呆呀，上車！」  
福井健介在幾米開外的地方探出半個身子朝他吼。

不遠處信號燈閃爍著由紅轉綠，斑馬線上的人潮相互擦肩之後走向完全相反的行方。  
紫原維持著四肢攤開席地而坐的姿勢，踩著高跟鞋的年輕女孩一邊小聲講電話一邊繞過他面前，淡淡的香氛轉瞬間消散。

空蕩蕩好似容器的身體，一點點注入顏色聲音氣味觸覺，如同砝碼一樣將他的靈魂漸漸加重。  
貫徹了時間地點的現實感沉甸甸墜下，紫原敦在街口的冷風中慢慢清醒過來。

隨意擱在膝頭的手腕輕輕翻轉，十指自然微張，手中空無一物。

再沒有室ちん冰冷的屍體，亦沒有滿地血腥。  
他心下驚疑不定，眼中半憂半喜。

夢…か？

「…………福ちん？」

「ちん你妹！快點啦！遲太久的話一課那些傢伙又要炸毛了！」

「……………………………」  
小心翼翼的試探換來一個意料之內的反彈，紫原敦抿緊雙唇不再吭聲，微弱的欣喜從身體深處一點一滴瀰漫上來。

やっぱり……  
夢…。

夢だ。

…よかった…………

「到底在傻笑什麽……」  
福井莫名其妙的看著自己直屬上司臉上的表情由呆滯逐漸惡化為癡傻。  
他受不了的翻翻白眼，乾脆跳下車來拉起紫原就往副駕駛座上塞：「真是的——算我求你了検視官大人！我們趕時間的啊！」

「沒事長這麼高做啥啦，搭個車都費勁！低頭！」  
「痛いっ——」  
在副手粗魯地推搡下，紫原不滿的扁起嘴：「福ちん、你好煩…」  
「是誰在現場啦——如果是小黑仔的話，就讓他再多等一會兒又有什麽關係……」

「我說你是跟黑子警官有仇嗎？！＃＃＃」  
福井健介鼻子都要給他氣歪，他忍住往紫原彎折的脊背上狠狠踹一腳的衝動，一邊繞行到駕駛室一邊碎碎念：  
「上次才被赤司老大警告過你是不是又忘了的？拜託你，這好歹是我倆最後一次當值了，你不要搞事情！跟搜查課吵起來怒而摧毀現場這種事如果再發生一次的話我絕對會被大佬一剪子了結性命的……雖然我根本什麼也沒做……都是你的鍋啊！！」

「可福ちん不也沒阻止我……」

「哈啊？」仿佛聽到了什麼都市傳說，福井掏掏耳朵：「除了赤司本尊、你以為這個世界上還存在能阻止你的人嗎？」  
「當然啊，不是還有…——」紫原幾乎是不假思索的回嘴突然停頓住。  
還有……  
——誰？

誤解了他的反應，福井健介大笑著拍拍紫原的肩膀：「我知道我知道，像我這樣好的拍檔肯定一將難求，你會捨不得也是應該的啦……不過，也沒必要消沉成這樣嘛～」  
「打起精神來！」

一臉放空、完全沒被打動的，紫原敦面無表情的看著福井，只是緩緩說了一句：  
「發動不了。」

「……欸？！」  
福井下意識地手一滑，點火開關瞬間熄滅。  
「哇啊…——你這傢伙！」  
「是詛咒吧？剛剛那個絕對是詛咒吧？！！」

無視同僚的指控，紫原輕輕蹙起眉。

心理學上有一種說法，尚未發生的某個場景或事件，當你正在經歷的時候，偶爾會出現已經經歷過的錯覺，有時甚至能預見下一步的發展……這種稱作「即視感」的東西，即是幻覺記憶（déjà vu）。

從被推上車的那一刻起，紫原就有一種微妙的錯位感，知道福井將要講的每一句話、要做的每一個動作，他甚至清楚他原本是要趕去機場接人，半道上卻被小赤一個電話叫回來……那個從アメリカ來的歸國子弟、即將接替福ちん成為自己搭檔的人…………

「我跟你講、剛剛赤司老大還特別叮囑過，讓你安分點。聽說是對方個不得了的傢伙……你可別像欺負我一樣的欺負人家啊！」

到底是誰……

是誰呢？

紫原皺緊眉思索，心不在焉的拿過一旁的臨場案卷——  
「すっ——、」  
手上突然傳來火辣辣的刺痛，他嘶聲吸了口氣，低頭才看到虎口處一片殷紅的印記，起了燎泡，被堅硬的文件夾邊緣刮破，流出淡淡的血絲和透明細胞液……

紫原敦楞了一下。

什麼時候的……燙傷？

光和聲音在那瞬間如同極速行駛的新幹線從他的身體呼嘯著碾過，鳥肌迅速爬滿每一個毛孔，記憶變成畫片一頁頁在眼前閃現，最終定格到那個清晨、他從容換上白衣，再慢騰騰把銘牌別到胸口。

仿佛還能聞到飄散在辦公室裡帶著熱氣的甜香，桌上散落著無法裝滿到袋中的美味棒，警報器突然啟動、發出滴滴滴的鳴響……然後…然後…………

潑濺了一地的牛奶，玻璃碎片的尖利棱角在冷光燈下折射出鋒銳寒光。

紫原敦驟然閉上眼，如墮冰窟。

……室ちん………………

『もしもし、室ちん、你在幹嘛？』  
『啊、現在嗎…正要去便利店……』  
『欸？便利店？很晚了哦、』  
『嗯、突然想起還有一些食材沒有準備……』  
『ヘぇ、室ちん也有這麼迷糊的時候啊～』  
『因為要給敦…——まあ、いろいろ…』  
『咦？室ちん要給我買美味棒嗎？』  
『啊……呵、是啊、』  
『ウワァァ——！室ちん大好き！！！じゃあまた明日～！』  
『またｗｗ』

また………………

十指深深插入髮間，紫原張開手掌壓迫著眼眶，硬生生止住了即將崩壞的淚腺……

「…福ちん…現在…是什麽時候……」  
心裡已經有了模糊的猜想，只因實在太過難以置信，連聲音都在發抖。  
「呃、」  
並沒注意到紫原的異常、福井眯起眼去瞄了下電子時計：「9點…——」  
「不是、年份…我是問年份！！」  
「平成21年啊，你餓暈了嗎？我可沒帶吃的啊我先說！」

平成21年……公曆2009年2月4日晨9時16分。  
經過將近一周的積鬱，東京陰沉晦暗的天空終於飄落下綿綿的細雪。

有誰曾經說過，在排除了一切的不可能之後，剩下的就算再荒誕無稽，那也即是真相。[1]  
瞳孔刹時放大又縮小，他幾乎是倉惶不堪地推開車門跌跌撞撞沖了出去。盛放案卷的文件夾隨著紫原的動作掉下來，片片紙頁散落，在空中打了幾個旋之後、迅速被冷風捲走。

「喂喂敦！！？？？你要去哪裡？？？！！！」  
被拋在身後的福井又驚又怒的聲音仿佛自另一個時空傳來。

聽不見。

人聲、風聲、腳步聲、汽車駛過的機動聲，路旁唱片店里傳出誰的新單曲，鑲嵌在109大廈的液晶屏滾動播放著巨幅電視廣告…………

已經全都、聽不見了。

— 時空飛び越えて —

和平常沒什麽兩樣的街道上，人們裹著厚厚的圍巾面無表情的川流前行。  
紫原長長的白衣被烈風鼓起在身後喧囂飛舞，呼吸間冷空氣摻雜著細碎的雪沫梗住咽喉，吸入的氧氣越來越少，紫原敦緊緊咬著牙，奮不顧身的、朝著殘存在記憶中那個相遇的地點，拼盡全力、奔赴而去。

穿過一條街又一條街，掠下緩坡的層層階梯，拐角左側有一條深邃小巷。  
如果福ちん有跟來，他應該還會把警車停在這裡，因為巷道太過狹窄，車子完全開不進去。

巷子里有堆積已久的雜物、工業用廢棄空桶和一些家裝剩餘的木板材料。  
鏽跡斑斑的鐵門掛著蛛網，牆頭爬滿四季常青的藤蔓植物，細小的莖葉在風中招搖，漸漸密集起來的雪花掉到地面不再瞬間融化，薄薄的鋪成半透明的白。  
紫原敦一腳踏進一個淺淺的水窪，同樣有隻黑貓不知從哪兒突然躥出來，沖他咧開獠牙又迅速躍走。

所有細節全部一一回溯應驗。

恍惚憶起……這對於三年前的自己來講，只是一個再貧乏不過的趕赴臨場的早晨。  
他甚至還莫名其妙的沖著周圍人發了一通不大不小的脾氣，包括初次見面的室ちん。

明明是…不怎麼愉快的相遇，還以為自己早忘得一乾二淨，還以為自己只會記得室ちん溫柔的笑顏，原來只要是關乎冰室辰也，於他來說，再微末的點滴都是無法被時光抹去的刻印。

步伐不知何時慢了下來，心跳亂得不成章法，血脈的搏動一下一下衝擊著額邊太陽穴，紫原敦強忍著長距離奔跑過後驟然停歇下來的種種不適，身體無法自控的打著顫。  
還有十米、五米、三米……就在這戶院牆的盡頭……

終於………………他真的看到了他。

黑色的短髮，黑色的西服，剛下了飛機連制服都沒來得及換就趕來支援現場，臉上難掩微微的疲倦。雖然是第一次見面也能跟部員通力合作，翻查屍體、檢視傷口，從專業到態度都無懈可擊。

紫原敦遠遠的凝望著那抹身影，口中呵出的白霧將眼前景象燻染得一片朦朧幾近幻夢。  
天地寂滅，雪片擦過耳畔刷刷落下。  
他在風雪中用力睜大雙眼，想要將那人的臉看清晰，偏偏他越是努力，冰室的眉目就越來越模糊、越來越模糊………………

— あなたに逢えたら —

「嗯、是自殺。不需要立案…——っ！」  
冰室辰也摘掉手套，扭過臉來卻撞入一個陌生的懷抱，潮濕的衣服上全是冰雪消融的清冽氣息。

好高、自己183的身長竟然只到這個人的胸口…………摸摸發痛的鼻尖，第一反應居然是這樣，冰室在心裡默默跪給自己的槽點。  
出於禮貌他並沒有立時掙脫，只是扶住那人的手肘試圖跟他拉開些距離，沒想到剛剛用了一點力就被反彈一般箍得更緊。

這下他真的有點懵了，才回到日本，可以說舉目無親亦不為過，冰室辰也實在想不到有誰會像跟離散多年的摯友重逢一樣激動的把自己抱個滿懷。

應該是激動的吧，他清晰的聽到對方急促的心跳，大概是劇烈跑動過後的殘留。  
真是奇怪，理應藉由運動發燙的身體卻冰冷得仿佛沒有體溫一般。

冰室不禁蹙起眉，這人身上的寒冷一點一點滲透過來，帶著絲絲難以言說的壓抑……他開始不動聲色的掙扎：  
「Ex、Excuse me、Sir？」

微微帶點困擾的聲音，室ちん的聲音……與記憶中的樣本比對，感覺就像是隔了幾個世紀那麼遙遠。紫原敦輕輕把下頜抵到冰室的頭頂，就像他從前習慣的那樣，長長的手臂環抱住他的腰，既是撒嬌更是保護的姿勢。

張開嘴想要說點什麽，卻發現自己根本發不出任何聲音。  
乾涸的雙唇翕動開合，只有氣流出出入入，冰冷的混著細碎雪沫的空氣滑入喉管，堵住了他所有的語言。

活著的、有呼吸、有熱度、有情緒、溫暖且冰冷、熟悉又陌生、被他小心翼翼擁住、這具失而複得的軀體，與最後所見染滿鮮血遍佈猙獰傷口的破碎畫面不斷閃爍切換。

他已經知曉結局，然而在这一刻，屬於冰室辰也的劇本甚至還尚未開始書寫。

是不是，沒有相遇的話，就不會有別離？  
紫原不是沒有猶豫過。

倘若沒有相遇，也許兩人將會分別滑向與現在完全不同的軌跡，懷抱著各自的舊傷在永不交錯的平行時空里慢慢癒合圓滿。  
然而，當他穿越了三年的時光和漫天風雪，明明知道到了最後，自己手中握著的是怎樣一副不堪的底牌……即使如此……

即使如此……

「……………………室ちん」

——我還是、只想遇見你……

「——？！」  
來自陌生男子不知所謂的暱稱，直覺的就知道是在叫自己……幾乎是被對方聲音裏那濃烈的傷痛駭到，冰室莫名其妙覺得心口一滯，竟然什麽話也說不出來。

「室ちん、」  
不自覺地收緊雙臂，紫原痛楚地閉上眼睛，世界在剎那間坍塌泯滅。  
河川傾覆、星辰隕落、海水倒流………………紫原敦已經分不清楚，看見他，和再也看不見他，哪一種更痛。

— 例え同じ結末迎えたとしても —

「……室ちん、」  
「室ちん…」  
「室ちん…室ちん……」

— きっと —

「先生……你…在哭嗎？……」

きっと…… 

「……我愛你。」

「我愛你……」

「請不要再…離我而去……」

趕在遙遠的記憶隨風消散之前

就讓我乘上時光機

回到最初與你相遇的那一刻

即使還是會迎來同樣的終局

也必定不再有絲毫怨悔

Gimme A Time Machine

—ＥＮＤ—

[1] When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.——Sherlock Holmes

Since 2012.07

**Author's Note:**

> 舊文存檔。
> 
> 如題，文章來源於某支同名日文歌曲，只是因為曾經被歌詞狠狠擊中過，恰逢某繪師樣素敵人設在Ｐ站發佈，遂腦洞大開，就想借個設定把尼桑寫死（毆）
> 
> 前因後果都在我的腦海裏，ｂｕｔ、因為發過誓絕對不寫紫氷虐文，所以這篇不算。同時又因為是參考他人設定，ｓｏ也不會開正番。
> 
> 僅僅是自我滿足用的…………小天使我對你不起_(:—)∠)


End file.
